Asuka Kudō
is a young girl from a rich family, and is now one of the leading members of the No-Names community. Appearance Asuka is a fair-skinned young girl of average height, with long black hair that she keeps tied back with two red bows, and bright blue eyes. When first arriving in Little Garden she wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow bow tied around the collar, a knee-length black skirt and a pair of black heels.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Unlike Izayoi and Yō, Asuka does not retain the clothes of her original world and instead, on the suggestion of Black Rabbit, wears one of the moon rabbit's own dresses found in the No-Names community base. Her regular attire subsequently becomes that of a flowing red gown, with puffed-up shoulders and a white section over her bust with a red corset around her waist, and two large red bows on both sides of her hips. She also wears a pair of white silk gloves, and keeps the bows in her hair and heels from her original world.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Personality Having grown up in a world that was forced to do her whim, Asuka has developed a confident personality where she isn't afraid to speak her mind or act against the wishes of others. However, having everyone obey her isn't something she enjoys, and the prospect of entering a world like Little Garden where people are free from her will excited her.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Due to the time period she originates from, she isn't as knowledgeable as someone like Izayoi, though she is still very intelligent and can quickly grasp new concepts.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Though initially coming off as a spoilt brat, Asuka quickly proves that she is still a warm, compassionate person. After only knowing Yō for a small period of time she promises to be the quiet girl's first human friend,Problem Children anime: Episode 2 and after meeting Merun she soon become attached to the cheerful fairy and was willing to protect her at all costs.Problem Children anime: Episode 7 Asuka can also become easily excited over little things, in particular becoming overly energetic whenever she sees Jack due to Izayoi having told her about Halloween.Problem Children anime: Episode 8Problem Children anime: OVA 1 Plot A Whole New World Out in the country in a feudal mansion, Asuka finds a letter addressed to her on her bedside table. Using her Gift to interrogate the maid, Asuka realises that nobody had been in her room while she was out, leading her to ponder how the letter had gotten in her room in the first place. Intrigued, she opens the letter only to be teleported into another world. Falling from the sky along two other teenagers, Asuka and the others land in a lake in the middle of a forest. Emerging unharmed, Asuka questions the rationality of whoever had summoned them as they had come close to dying. After they trade introductions, with the other girl being Yō Kasukabe and the boy Izayoi Sakamaki, they take notice of an unknown individual hiding in the nearby foliage. Using their unique powers to draw her out, they realise that the person isn't human. Introducing herself as Black Rabbit, the rabbit-girl introduces them to the world of Little Garden and explains that it is a place where games and competitions are held between communities comprised of humans, mythical creatures and gods. Inviting them to trial a Gift Game with her with the promise of doing one thing for the winner, Black Rabbit summons a card table and Geas Roll for them to use. Despite taking precautions to win the game, Asuka doesn't get a chance to show her method as Izayoi volunteers to go first and wins the game. Pleased with the excitement of the new world, Asuka and Yō follow Black Rabbit back to her community. Arriving at the entrance to the East Side city, they meet the leader of Black Rabbit's community, Jin Russel. However, it quickly becomes apparent that they're missing Izayoi and upon being questioned, both Asuka and Yō admit that he had told them he was going to the edge of the world and to not tell Black Rabbit, which they had done so because telling her would of been too much of a bother. Leaving Black Rabbit to go chase after the third child, Jin takes on the role of guide and leads them into the city.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Threat of the Tiger Entering the city, they learn that despite being covered they can still see the sky and sun as there are races who cannot survive under natural light, such as vampires. Wondering at the variety of races living here, Jin explains that East Side is mostly agricultural, and as such very peaceful. Taking them to a nearby café, after making her order Asuka learns that Yō can speak with animals. Before she can explain her own abilities though, the three are then approached by Galdo Gaspar, leader of the Fores Garo community.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Learning from Galdo the history of Jin's community, now simply known as the No-Names, and how they had been destroyed by a Demon Lord, Asuka and Yō are given the chance to join Galdo's own community. Rejecting his offer immediately, Asuka then asks Yō what her plans are. Learning that the girl only wants to make friends, Asuka offers to be one for her. Demanding to know why she was choosing the No-Names over himself, Asuka explains to Galdo that she comes from privilege but desires to escape that, and if she joined his community than she would just wind up in the same situation. Before he can protest, she uses her Gift to silence the man and forces Galdo to sit down in order to answer some questions. Asking Jin if it was normal for communities to offer their banner and name in Gift Games, she learns that it is out of the ordinary and that Fores Garo's success in that matter is suspicious. Forcing him to explain how they had managed to gain so many banners, Galdo reveals that they would steal the opposing community's woman and children in order to blackmail them into the games, and in order to further ensure their obedience, Fores Garo would keep several children hostage as insurance. Questioning him on the location of those children, Asuka is angered to discover that he had killed them all. Before he can detail how he had disposed of the children, Asuka silences him once more and declares Galdo to be irredeemable scum. Releasing him from her control, Galdo immediately changes form into that of an enormous tiger, but before he can attack Asuka he is quickly put down and restrained by Yō. Explaining to the man-beast that his only options were to kill everyone or to run away, Asuka offers him a third alternative where they settle things in a Gift Game. Later, after Black Rabbit returns with Izayoi, they inform the moon rabbit of their challenge with Galdo. Initially distressed, Black Rabbit tries to get Izayoi involved only for the latter to intentionally avoid fighting as it was Asuka and Yō who had picked the fight. Thanking him for understanding, they then move on. Being taken to the base of the Thousand Eyes community by Black Rabbit in order to have their gifts appraised, Asuka notes the differing season to where she had come from. Explaining that she had taken them all from different worlds, Black Rabbit mentions that there would also be differences in their history as well as other things due to the 'Parallel World Intersection Theory'. Before she can further explain though, Black Rabbit is tackled into a nearby river by a young girl bringing the conversation to a halt. Entering the Thousand Eyes base, the young girl reveals herself to be Shiroyasha, Demon Lord and the strongest Floor Master in the East Side. After learning of her apparent strength, Asuka becomes interested in challenging the small Demon Lord alongside Izayoi and Yō, who are then transported to one of Shiroyasha's game boards. Amazed by the display, Asuka and Izayoi step down and instead watch Yō's Gift Game with the Demon Lord. Afterwards, they are given Gift Cards which name their individual Gifts. Following Black Rabbit back to the No-Names community, they are confronted by the sight of a ravaged land. Learning that despite looking as though the Demon Lord had attacked centuries ago, it had actually occurred just three years priorProblem Children anime: Episode 2, the group takes the first step towards restoring their community by planting a water tree sapling Izayoi had won earlier. Their water reservoir restored, Jin exclaims that they'll be able to grow steadily even without participating in any more Gift Games. Later that night, Asuka joins Black Rabbit and Yō in the community's grand bathhouse. Commenting on the children who had worked to clean the base, Black Rabbit explains that if a member cannot help the community by participating in Gift Games, they can still do other jobs to support those who can. Impressed by the dedication of the members, Asuka mentions that she originally thought she could just have fun, but was now encouraged to work hard as well. Asking Yō what she thought, the girl replies that if they focus on winning they'll still be able to have fun. Black Rabbit then reveals that she's been looking forward to some girl-talk with the two, and asks the girls to tell her a little about themselves. Thinking back to life in her homeworld, Asuka chooses to bow out of the talks and instead listens to Yō asking Black Rabbit about how the moon rabbit's hair turns pink. Eventually leaving the baths, Asuka is then taken to Black Rabbit's room to choose some new clothes to wear. Noting all of the costumes among regular clothes, Black Rabbit defends herself by claiming that Shiroyasha forces her to dress up in them. Settling on a red dress, Asuka finds it loose around the chest causing Black Rabbit to take it to be resized. Afterwards, they go and find Izayoi and Jin talking together in one of the dining rooms. Ready for the challenge against Fores Garo, Asuka and the others arrive at the rival community's base, only to find that it has been consumed by a growing forest. Reading the Geas Roll on the front gate, they learn that in order to win they must defeat Galdo using a specific weapon. Asking if the weapon would be identified for them, Asuka welcomes the challenge before entering the premises. Initially struggling to find any clues or enemies, Asuka and Jin begin to form a strategy before Yō informs them that she has located Galdo. Entering Fores Garo's mansion, they find it in disrepair. Commenting that she had expected them to be ambushed in the forest, Asuka questions why it was even there. Following the stairs to Galdo's personal quarters, they find the man inside and discover that his beast form has undergone a vampiric transformation. Identifying the weapon as a silver, cross-guard sword lodged into a nearby wall, Asuka tries to stop Galdo with her Gift but fails. As Yō intercepts the tiger's attack, Asuka commands Jin to escape, but unintentionally commands him to take her with him. Far out in the forest, Asuka finally manages to make Jin stop. Chastising the boy for immediately dropping her, Jin then explains that Galdo is a tiger who learnt to take human form, before being further transformed into a demon due to a Demon Lord's power. Wondering who could of done that, Asuka and Jin are then shocked to find Yō approaching them, sword in hand but heavily wounded. Catching the girl before she can collapse, Yō apologises for not being able to defeat Galdo before finally falling unconscious. Leaving Yō in Jin's care, Asuka then takes up the sword before going to meet Galdo. Thinking back to Black Rabbit's explanation of her Gift, Authority, Asuka begins to plan for her upcoming battle. Finding an old oil lantern, she then sets fire to the mansion forcing Galdo to flee from his room and find the girl standing in the lobby. Challenging the tiger once more, Asuka manages to barely avoid his first strike before running outside, luring Galdo into the forest. Using her Gift, Asuka is able to seal off any escape paths by commanding the tree's roots to form a wall and restrain the tiger. Taking her chance, Asuka then commands the blade in her hands to give her strength, and as Galdo manages to free himself, she charges forward before delivering the final blow. Afterwards, she watches as Jin returns the banners taken by Fores Garo to the defeated communities, and comments on Izayoi's talk with the young leader before, calling out Izayoi's plan, to which the young man denies any knowledge of.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Dealing with Perseus That night, Asuka becomes alerted when a shock-wave ripples through the mansion. Meeting up with Black Rabbit and Jin, the rush to the source only to find Izayoi fighting against an unknown attacker. Before Izayoi can resume his fight, Black Rabbit reveals that the attacker is a friend of theirs, Leticia. During the following discussion, Asuka demands to know why Leticia assisted Galdo during the previous Gift Game, as it had resulted in Yō being severely injured. The former Demon Lord then explains that she was testing their strength to see if she can really trust them, and while she wishes Yō a quick recovery, she also observes that their skills are not honed enough to handle the community, irritating Asuka. Commenting that the community would do better if Leticia re-joined them after they win the next Gift Game, Asuka and the other than learn that the Gift Game has been cancelled. Determined to finish the fight from before, Izayoi convinces Leticia to fight him outside. Watching the subsequent duel, Asuka remains silent when Black Rabbit intervenes and discovers that Leticia has lost her divinity. Noticing a ray of light from behind, Asuka is then warned by Black Rabbit to avoid its blast, and is pushed out of the way by Leticia before it can strike her, the young vampire being petrified in the process. Several Perseus soldiers than appear in order to retrieve Leticia, and in the following commotion their friend is taken. Comforting Black Rabbit, Asuka assures her that they will get her back. Taking the matter up with the leader of the Perseus community, Luios Perseus, they meet with him in Thousand Eyes' base and quickly find that the man is unwilling to just give her up. Learning about Leticia's sacrifice to just see the No-Names one last time, Luios then offers to trade the young vampire for Black Rabbit, reminding them about a moon rabbit's innate dedication to their friends. Infuriated by his offer, Asuka goes to lead Black Rabbit out of the room, only for Luios to provoke them further. Using her Gift, Asuka attempts to force the man to kneel before her, but the effect turns out to be temporary as Luios breaks free. Summoning a scythe, he moves to cut down Asuka only for Izayoi intervenes. Before things can further escalate, Shiroyasha calls things to an end and the Perseus leader leaves the room, telling the No-Names that they have a week to decide. Back at their own base, Asuka confronts Black Rabbit about the deal, refusing to allow her friend to sacrifice herself. They are then joined by Yō who is revealed to have recovered, and the three then discuss possible ideas to retrieve Leticia without giving up Black Rabbit. Before they can conclude on anything, Izayoi bursts into the room and declares that he has brought something for them, the items being revealed to be the necessary prerequisites to formally challenge the Perseus community.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Meeting outside the entrance to Perseus's fortress, the No-Names read the challenge rules and learn that they need to reach and defeat Luios without any of his men finding them. Discouraged by the odds, Izayoi and Black Rabbit also deduce that the most dangerous threat would be the former Demon Lord currently serving Luios. Splitting the group up into different roles, Asuka volunteers to be the distraction while Izayoi and Jin approach Luious. Blasting down the entrance gate, they begin the Gift Game. Ambushing the Perseus soldiers in one of the nearby buildings, Asuka uses the Water Tree Gift to summon an enormous wave of water, stunning her opponents. Revealing that she is well aware that she no longer has the right to challenge Luios, Asuka proceeds to summon the entire water tree, and by using her own Gift of Authority, commands the tree to sweep the enemy soldiers away. Remaining there for the majority of the Gift Game, Asuka eventually falls prey to Algol the Gorgon's attack, which results in her and everyone else in the fortress being petrified. Upon the defeat of Luios, she and the others are revived. Returning to the No-Names base with the now rescued Leticia, Asuka is there when the young vampire awakens. While Black Rabbit and Jin are overjoyed to have their friend back, Asuka reasons with Izayoi and Yō that Leticia is technically theirs to own, and so put her to work as the community's maid, though they assure the young vampire that she can do whatever she feels comfortable with. Later that night, they are all summoned by Black Rabbit into the community's grounds where they celebrate their victory and witness Perseus' banner being stricken from the stars.Problem Children anime: Episode 5 The Piper's Game Being woken by a knocking at her door, Asuka finds Yō and Lily waiting for her outside. Greeting them, Asuka is then given a letter by Yō and sees that the seal is from Thousand Eyes. Taking it to Izayoi, who they find studying with Jin in the library, the three then find the letter is an invitation to the Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival being held at the North Side, and that Black Rabbit had been hiding it from them. Excited about attending, the three of them along with Jin and Lily then leave for the North Side, and leave a letter for Black Rabbit where they challenge her to catch them. Resting at a café, they learn from Jin that the North Side is too far away to simply walk to, and that an Astral Gate would cost too much to use. Suggesting that they just give up, Asuka refuses to go back after challenging Black Rabbit, and along with Izayoi and Yō they then go to meet Shiroyasha and ask for help. There, Shiroyasha asks if they'll be willing to fulfil a request of her own, and explains that one of their friends, Sandra has succeeded the previous Floor Master for Salamandra, and her succession is the reason for the festival. However, due to her young age there are many who would want to see her fall. Before Shiroyasha can go into a detailed explanation, the No-Names become aware of the time and insist that they go to the North Side immediately. Transporting them, Shiroyasha then takes the children out to view the city and it's different culture. While admiring the view, Black Rabbit manages to catch up to them and captures Yō as Asuka is carried away by Izayoi. Escaping to the city's alleyways, Asuka proposes that they take the chance to explore the city closely and requests that Izayoi escorts her. Observing a statue of Salamandra's first leader, Seikairyūou, Asuka is surprised by Izayoi's advanced knowledge of the material that the statue was constructed with, as well as knowing about Halloween, an event she had only heard stories about before now due to the difference in their native time periods. Izayoi then suggests that they make their own Halloween Gift Game when they're finished in the North Side, and as they become excited at the prospect they are once again found by Black Rabbit who leaves Leticia to successfully capture Asuka. While Black Rabbit chases Izayoi, Asuka is then lead back to the Thousand Eyes' base by Leticia and Lily. Enjoying a crêpe for the first time, Asuka takes notice of a small fairy browsing a nearby stall. As Leticia explains that it's rare for a fairy of that size to be alone, Asuka takes a closer look only to frighten the small creature. Calling after the fairy, Asuka runs off after her.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Catching up with the fairy, Asuka buys her a biscuit as a token of good will. Introducing herself to the fairy, she learns that the creature is from a community called Rattenfänger, but whenever she asks for her name the fairy simply reinstates her community's name. Letting it go, Asuka then suggests that they go check out the nearby exhibitions. Finding an underground gallery, the two admire the many art pieces shown by the participating communities, though Asuka notes the difference between those with banners and those without. Wanting to be a good game host, she mentally resolves to regain the No-Names banner. Coming before the largest piece, an enormous red automaton named Deen, Asuka is surprised to learn that it's the contribution from Rattenfänger, the small fairy's community. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows out all of the nearby lights, plunging the gallery into darkness. Hearing a voice call that they've, 'found her', Asuka notices a flute begin to play in the distance before falling under attack from a swarm of rats. Commanding them to return to their nests, Asuka discovers that her Gift has no effect on the vermin, and is forced to summon the sword from the Fores Garo game in order to defend herself. As she begins cutting down the rats, Asuka slowly realises that the vermin are targeting the Rattenfänger fairy on her shoulder. Placing the fairy in-between her breasts to guard the small creature, Asuka then focuses on escaping the horde. As more of the rats begin to latch onto her body, Asuka is saved by the appearance of Leticia who manages to drive the attacker away. Thanking the young vampire for rescuing her, Asuka laments that she was unable to do anything while her friend was able to win so easily. Going back to the Thousand Eyes' base, Asuka relaxes in the hot spring and comments on how quickly her injuries had healed in its waters. Thinking back to her day, she admits that she had fun looking around freely, but was concerned that her Gift had failed to work on the rats. Reminded of the time that Luios had broken free of her command, Asuka concludes that the rats were being controlled by someone stronger than herself. Realising the faults in her power, Asuka begins to wonder if she made the wrong choice by staying in Little Garden. Standing up in the water, Asuka is then joined by Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha who loudly enter the spring. Assuring her friends that she was okay, Asuka quickly falls victim to Shiroyasha's perverse tendencies and soon realises that Lily, Yō and Leticia had joined them. Shiroyasha then declares that she needs to tell them about the prophesied Demon Lord attack, which after the explanation leads Asuka to comment that it's lucky they had come to the North Side. Leaving the spring and coming inside, the girls meet up with Izayoi and Jin. Coming together for a meeting, Asuka listens as Shiroyasha requests Black Rabbit to referee a game Yō will be participating in the following day, and is surprised to find that one of the opponents will be from Rattenfänger. As Izayoi deduce that the member will be the Piper of Hamelin, Shiroyasha reveals that the Piper of Hamelin once was a community who served a certain Demon Lord who led their own community of Grimm Grimoire. Explaining the fairy tale of the Pied Piper and his alias of Rattenfänger, Asuka realises the connection between him and the attacker from before. As the others leave for bed, Asuka wonders if the fairy's community is working for a Demon Lord.Problem Children anime: Episode 7 The next day, Asuka finds her place in the box seats alongside the other No-Names and Salamandra representatives. Exasperated over Izayoi and Shiroyasha's ongoing perverseness, Asuka looks down to her fairy friend and refuses to believe that she is the Demon Lord's follower. Upon seeing Yō's opponents, Asuka quickly becomes excited to find that one of them is a Gift called Jack, a living jack-o'-lantern. Despite Yō eventually losing the match, Sandra comments that they have a great friend, to which Asuka agrees on. Izayoi then points out something falling from the sky, and after looking up they realise that many black Geas Rolls are raining on the city. Catching one, Asuka and the others learn that in order for them to win the Gift Game they must 'shatter the false legend, and make the true legend known', or they will be pushed into submission or massacred. Due to the rules, Shiroyasha is then sealed within an orb of black mist, the formation of the seal blowing away everybody nearby including Asuka. Safely landing thanks to Izayoi, Asuka reassures her fairy friend, telling her to hide in her dress again. Returning to Shiroyasha with Yō and Jin, Asuka questions the Demon Lord as to what has happened. Replying that she doesn't know, Shiroyasha comments that because of the Geas Roll she won't be allowed to participate, and for them to go to Black Rabbit and tell her that the game may not be winnable. Before she can explain the nature of the Demon Lord's power, Ratten appears above the arena and claims that they are in the way. Sending her mind-controlled minions at them only to be blown back by Yō, Ratten then turns her flute onto her, causing Yō to fall to her knees. Before she can be completely controlled, Asuka commands Jin to take Yō away from the arena, and uses her Gift further to freeze Ratten and her minions in position. Moving to attack the demon with her sword, Asuka is easily knocked aside and taken captive.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Later, Asuka is woken up in an underground cavern by the fairy, and soon realises that she's lying next to Deen, the automaton created by Rattenfänger. Spread throughout the cave, many faint lights begin to call out to Asuka who recognises them as flocking fairies. Saying that they want to give Deen to her, they only ask that she puts an end to Rattenfänger, the false fairy tale, before revealing that they are the 130 children who died at Hamelin, and proceed to tell her about the true legend through a Gift Game. Reading the terms and finding that she only need bring Deen under her control through her Gift, Asuka accepts. During the battle against the Demon Lord Pest, Asuka emerges in the city riding Deen and defeating several Strom demons.Problem Children anime: Episode 9 Confronting Ratten once more, Asuka explains that Rattenfänger had kept her safe so she could defeat the demon. Commanding Deen to destroy the remaining Strom demons, the automaton easily destroys their clay bodies and catches Ratten in his grip, fatally injuring her. Feeling unsatisfied with her victory, Asuka then invites Ratten to play a game with her, challenging the demon to try and enchant Deen with a song. Accepting, Ratten stands to play one last song. Enjoying the melody, Asuka praises her musical ability as the demon concedes defeat, before finally fading away. Moving to meet up with the others, Asuka arrives in time to save Yō from the deadly pathogen clouds spreading throughout the city. Regrouping with the rest of the No-Names and Sandra in the fight against Pest, Black Rabbit takes a moment to give Asuka a Gift Card and inform her of her plan. After fighting the Demon Lord for a short while, Black Rabbit reveals her own Gift Card and transports everyone present to the moon. After Pest is launched into the sky by Izayoi, Asuka reveals herself to the Demon Lord by equipping Deen with the Spear of Indra, the Gift given to her by Black Rabbit earlier. Using the powerful combination, she manages to finally defeat Pest and ending the Gift Game. Returning to Rattenfänger's location, Asuka is thanked for freeing the 130 souls. Before returning to their original world, the fairies decide to tell Asuka about the last possibility to the Pied Piper of Hamelin tale, where their desire to built a community of their own had lead them to Little Garden. Slowly disappearing, they then entrust Deen and their 131st friend, Asuka's fairy friend, to the young girl. Giving the fairy the name of Merun, they then return to the No-Names. Looking over the community's fields, Asuka asks Merun if she'd be able to restore the land and make it fertile. Being told that she can't without something to base it on, Asuka and the No-Names then begin searching for something usable in the earth.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Powers & Abilities Authority: Asuka's main Gift lies in the power to manipulate and control both living creatures and inanimate objects. Using her power, Asuka is able to force others to do things they otherwise would not do, and depending on the force of her command, can appear to have no memory of being under her influence at all, such as when she commands Jin to escape in several situations.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Stronger willed opponents are capable of maintaining conciousness while under her control,Problem Children anime: Episode 2 and those stronger than Asuka are capable of resisting her power entirely.Problem Children anime: Episode 4Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Though she initially appears to lack fine skill using her Gift, unlike Izayoi and Yō, Asuka gradually learns to control her power over time and has been commented on by others several times as being capable of eventually creating miracles with her power.Problem Children anime: Episode 3Problem Children anime: Episode 9 *'Mind-Control': The primary use of her Gift, Asuka is capable of dominating the wills of those weaker than her and forcing them to do her bidding. Using this power, she can give commands or force others to reveal information they wouldn't have normally, or even control animals and plants.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Because her Gift relies on her targets having a weaker will than herself, Asuka considers this ability to be unreliable in Gift Games.Problem Children anime: Episode 7 *'Imbuing-Power': An advanced ability, after arriving in Little Garden, Asuka learns to give unique commands to inanimate objects and draw power from them, such as commanding the sword used in the Fores Garo challenge to give her the strength to kill somebody as powerful as Galdo,Problem Children anime: Episode 3 and eventually giving her the ability to command and empower the automaton Deen.Problem Children anime: Episode 9 Swordsmanship: Though rarely put into direct combat, Asuka has proven some competence in swordsmanship ever since her battle with Galdo. Due to retaining the weapon from that challenge, she would summon it several times when forced to fight, and was shown capable of fending off a horde of rats for a prolonged period all the while protecting Merun.Problem Children anime: Episode 3Problem Children anime: Episode 7 Deen: Her most powerful offensive Gift, Asuka was given the automaton by Rattenfänger for helping defeat Grimm Grimoire. An immense behemoth, it is an incredibly powerful Gift capable of easily defeating several Strom demons and crushing Ratten. When equipped with Black Rabbit's Spear of Indra, Deen was shown capable of killing Pest in one strike.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Hot Springs Tour Chronicles On their way to a hot spring village, Asuka, Yō and Izayoi encounter a young girl who they learn is from the village and knows Shiroyasha. Finding several bandits chasing her, Asuka joins the other two in fighting them by summoning Deen, terrifying the bandits and easily crushing several. Before Asuka and Yō can finish the survivors off, Izayoi interrupts them and frightens the remaining bandits into submission. Capturing the bandits, they then leave for the village. On the way, the young girl thanks them and introduces herself as Hifumi from Sukunabikona, a branch-community of the Countless Gods. Explaining that Shiroyasha had sent her out to guide them to her community, Hifumi goes on to say that as members of his community they spend most of their time searching for things such as water sources. Though because of Sukunabikona's mischievous nature, they have to hold regular Gift Games as offerings to him, and Asuka concludes that they've been summoned to make the event more interesting. Coming up to the village, they then meet up with Black Rabbit, Leticia and Lily, and are surprised to learn that Hifumi is close friends with Lily. Heading towards the venue, Asuka notes that by 'water sources', Hifumi must have been referring to the hot springs. Encouraged at the thought of enjoying the baths, Asuka and Yō become excited to participate and win. Reaching the site of the Gift Game, they find a large bonfire in the center of a pit, with the rival contestants milling about. Once again excitedly pointing out Jack to Izayoi, they are then addressed by Shiroyasha who distributes Geas Rolls for everyone involved. Learning that in order to win they must remove the stakes dotting the nearby pit, they must also complete several Little Games in order to earn the right to remove a stake. Splitting the group up to cover more ground, Asuka takes Lily with her to participate. Taking part in a Little Game involving finding a treasure chest on a lake's bed, they eventually find the box only to fight over it with a member from Salamandra. Successfully retrieving the treasure, they return to the venue and draw one of the stakes, only to find the hole to be filled with malicious tentacles. Escaping, the two continue to attempt to draw more stakes by completing several Little Games, including table tennis, bull-riding and fighting Taizaemon, a relative of Sukunabikona. Finally pulling out the last stake alongside Black Rabbit, Yō, Leticia and Lily, the girls initially believe themselves victorious when a geyser of water emerges. However, the water proves to be acidic towards clothing, and they quickly realise that their swimsuits start to dissolve under the water. Finally defeated, they then retreat to the village and reread the rules and try to figure out what had gone wrong. Realising that they had misread the riddle, Izayoi appears with a stake in hand and announces that he has unravelled the mystery. Pointing towards the nearby empty lake, he uses the stake to drill into the pit's core and revealing the true water source. Victorious, they then go and relax in the hot springs along with Jack and Ayesha. Remaining in the hot spring itself with most of the girls, Asuka and the others overhear Izayoi's plan for an extraordinary prank, and despite Black Rabbit's protests, Asuka promises to join him in his plans.Problem Children anime: OVA 1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:No-Names